


Win-Win Situation

by rowofstars



Series: 31 Days of Fandomas 2018 [3]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Holidays, Married Couple, Party, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 08:12:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16828636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rowofstars/pseuds/rowofstars
Summary: Belle and her husband get up to some naughtiness at a holiday charity event.





	Win-Win Situation

**Author's Note:**

> Pure porny fluffy goodness. For the Day 3 prompt of 31 Days of Fandomas - Party.

The sounds of the party drifted through from the other room, the din of conversation, the clink of glass and silver, and the occasional cacophony of laughter.

Belle smiled and slid her fingers in her husband’s hair, drawing her nails over his scalp as he kissed his way down her neck and over her collarbones. His nose rubbed at the swells of her breasts, just visible over the low neck of her velvet green dress. The hand at her back traveled lower, palming her backside and giving one cheek a firm squeeze before lifting her leg against his hips, making her stumble and almost lose her grip on her glass of champagne.

All evening she’d felt his eyes on her, watching as she worked the room, doing her best to drum up support for the Sisters of Mercy orphanage. Several checks had been collected from the richest people in the city, and the donation basket at the door had to be emptied six times. It was fairly easy this time of year, with the near constant threat of snow and chilling temperatures, and the holiday spirit building to its inevitable end of year conclusion. No one wanted to see a child hungry and freezing in the cold, and all the rich socialites wanted to go into the new year thinking they done good in the world. It was fun, despite the tedious small talk, and she knew how much her charity work meant to her husband, even if it could never soften his memories or mend the wounds of his past.

Gold’s lips traced a path up the other side of her throat to her ear as he took the glass from her hand to set aside. Then he pressed himself close, pinning her against the wall as he whispered, “I saw you chatting up that strapping young lad from Midas’s firm.”

She could hear the smile in his voice and tilted her head, baring more of her flesh to his mouth. “Gaston?” she asked, and waited for his answering grunt and a quick nip of his teeth. “Are you jealous?”

He pulled back and met her twinkling eyes. They both knew there was no need, but they let the possibility of it fuel their passion. “Should I be?” 

Her eyebrow lifted, lips twitching as she fought back a grin. His hand moved up her leg, slipping in the gap in the fabric that been tormenting him all evening with flashes of her fair skin and the creamy thighs he wanted to be buried between. The gold thread accenting the neckline and bell shaped sleeves shimmered in the light when she walked. She looked like a queen meeting her subjects, and he wanted to fall at her feet in worship.

She drew her teeth over her bottom lip slowly, plumping the pink flesh. “What do you think?”

His tongue pushed at his lips, wanting to plunge into her mouth, but knowing she needed to keep her makeup and hair perfect for just a little while longer. He could be patient when he wanted to be, but his wife could be as impulsive as she was beautiful. It was something he’d used to his advantage more than once to make her cut out some social event, or decide that an evening in was better than going to dinner.

“I think,” he began, bending his head to whisper in her ear as his fingers inched their way under her dress, “that I know exactly who you’ll be going home with tonight, and whose name you’ll be screaming later.”

Belle sucked in a breath as his hand found her core and cupped her through the silk. Her hips shifted, pressing into his palm as he stroked his fingers back and forth, pressing the fabric into her slit.

“ _Fuck…_ ” she gasped, digging her nails into his shoulders as she held on and rode the building waves of pleasure. 

His voice rumbled in her ear, wrapping around her brain the way it always did, making her panties soaked and her body sing. He found her clit easily, rubbing circles with his thumb, the friction from the damp material adding to the sensation. She was close to orgasm in a matter of minutes from his expert touch, and had to bite back the plea on her tongue.

“You’re going to come,” he said, smirking and pressing a soft kiss to the side of her head as his fingers finally slid under the elastic and into her slick heat. Her pussy fluttered and grasped at him, and he ached to be inside her. “Right here, right now.”

She came with a squeak and a sigh, burying her face in his jacket as her body pulsed and shook. He held her with one arm wrapped around her, the other still busy between her thighs, pulling every last drop of pleasure out of her. Her head lolled back, and she hummed her content as her legs wobbled and nearly gave out.

Gold grinned and pulled his fingers free, lifting them to his mouth where he cleaned them one by one while she watched, her eyes darkening. “Ready to go back to the party, sweetheart? I'm sure you could wring another thousand out of Midas.”

Belle pushed off the wall, dropping her leg and grabbing his wrist in one fluid movement. She leaned in and took his thumb in her mouth, sinking her lips down and sucking hard, swirling her tongue around it until he let out a strained moan. When she pulled back his jaw was tense, and his whole body looked like it was ready to pounce and fuck her against the wall with the fundraiser on the other side. She was ready to let him.

She shook her head, smiling and glancing down at his trousers to see the outline of his hard cock. “I think they’ve seen enough of me for one evening. Let’s go home and maybe you can unwrap an early Christmas present.”

“Well,” he said, grinning widely. “I must have been very good this year.”

“Or…,” she paused, trailing one red polished nail down the buttons of his shirt and all the way along the hard ridge straining his trousers. “ _Very_ naughty.”

Gold smirked. “Either way, sounds like a win-win for me.”


End file.
